ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Gared Tuttle
Gared Tuttle is one of the protagonists and was the Squire to Lord Gregor Forrester in Game Of Thrones. Following the Red Wedding he avenged the murder of his family and was sent to the wall by his uncle. so that he was safe from the wrath of the Whitehills. However, he broke their vows by killing the murderer of his family: Britt Warrick, who was also sent to the Wall with him. Afterwards, Gared left with Owyn Cotter and Finn (Determinant), and together they find the secrets of the North Grove. Character Gared was raised on stories of heroism about the likes of Arthur Dayne and Symeon Star-Eyes. Though the son of a pig farmer, he has always aspired to one day become a warrior himself. With the help of his uncle Duncan, who had risen from lowborn origins to become Castellan of Ironrath, Gared found work in Lord Forrester’s stables, rising through the ranks to eventually be named his squire. Gared has served Lord Forrester throughout the long months in King Robb’s army, and is ready to be a warrior in his own right. Game Of Thrones "Iron From Ice" Gared is talking to another squire named Bowen. His first duty is to wash the blood off a sword. Gared and Bowen listen to Norren claiming that he took part in capturing the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. A man doesn't believe him, and then Gregor Forrester asks the man if he's questioning Norren's honor. Gared fetches wine for the Lord. On the way, Gregor stops him, saying that he shouldn't stay a squire and that he has done alot for House Forrester. While getting wine, Gared spots men loading crossbows, getting weapons. He warns Bowen that they have to go back. Gared will get to choose to warn the Forrestors or save Bowen from getting murdered. If Bowen is alive, he will provide a few dialogue lines but nothing major. Gared fights and runs his away back to the camp where Gregor is. He spots Rodrik fighting men. Gared is forced to run again and he then sees Rodrik get stabbed in the leg, and a horse falls on him, seemingly killing him. Along the way, he gets attacked by a soldier who tries to strangle him to death. He then manages to break free, but if he doesn't, then he grunts and gasps before he finally dies from the lack of oxygen to his brain. After this, Gared runs back into Lord Forrestor and Norren, and his squire if he was saved. Norren and his squire run off, or if the squire is dead - just Norren, but he is upset if Gared tells him the truth. Gregor is shot with a crossbow bolt, the two of them run off into the forest. Gregor offers him his sword, telling him to return it to Ironrath. No matter what Gared says about it, Gared runs off while Gregor is killed. The next morning, Gared is walking and he finds a dead pig. He keeps on walking until he comes across a few Bolton soldiers. Gared spots his father and he fights the Bolton soldiers, he will kill one of them with either a hatchet or a pitchfork. Gared is stabbed in the upper leg area by one of the Bolton Soldiers. Gared will get a choice to kill the other soldier. The soldier will run off, thanking him for mercy. The last Bolton soldier gets on his horse, threatening that Lord Whitehill will see Gared be hung for what he has done. He will say this regardless if you killed the soldier begging for mercy. The Bolton soldier flees and Gared runs to his father's aid. The father informs him that his sister is deceased as well. The father dies and Gared shares one last moment with his father before moving on. Gared arrives back at Ironrath, and his wound is taken care of by the Maester. He puts maggots in his wound, letting them eat up the dead flesh. The Maester tells him to put some weight on his wound, by walking around. Gared will get the chance to look around House Forrester. After Gared talks to the Maester, his uncle, Duncan Tuttle is relief to see his nephew alive and hears what he did to the men who killed his father and his sister. Duncan says there is no choice but to send him to the wall. Royland Degore disapproves, but no matter what Gared is forced to go the wall. Before he leaves, he tells Duncan what Lord Forrester ordered him to tell him. Gared can ask what the North Grove is. Gared gets on his horse and gets ready to leave for the wall, before he does -- Talia runs and offers him a necklace. He smiles it and takes it, and leaves. Gared is next seen walking through Kingsroad, Wolfswood at night with his horse. He hears screaming, which startles the horse and it runs off. He runs and hides behind a tree when he hears Ramsay torturing a person. He then stops when the man is dead, and hears a noise when he walks back to his horse. Gared gets a choice to stay still behind the tree or run. If he runs, the camera blacks out and he isn't seen for the rest of the episode. If he stays still, the men will eventually leave. Once they leave, he will walk up to the torture victim and see the skin of the man's torso flayed off, leaving nothing but blood and his bones. "Bloody hell!" He gasps. Gared is not seen for the rest of the episode after that. "The Lost Lords" Gared arrives at The Wall, and talks to Frostfinger. He tells him he has to get a cloak and a cot. Gared gathers around the rest of the Night's Watch men and listens to Frostfingers speech. While he does his speech, Finn says that he was sent to the wall for having sexual intercourse with a woman who was married to a Lord. The lord came after him and attacked him, and Finn killed him with his own blade - getting him sent to The Wall. Cotter says that he was sent to the Wall for stealing potatoes for his sister cause she was hungry. Frostfinger hears talking amongst the men, and he walks up to Gared and asks who it was. Gared can take the blame or point the finger at his new brothers. After that, Frostfinger lets the men practice crossbow training, sword training and strength training. Gared can choose which one to do first. After all challenges are finished, Cotter reveals he stole Finn's knife. Gared can choose to keep quiet about it or tell Finn. Finn insults Cotter saying that he is pathetic and that a crossbow is a coward's weapon. He says that he can hit the dummy at this distance with his knife, he then realizes it is missing. He blames Gared but then remembers that Cotter was a thief and blames him. Gared can defend him, or fight him, or tell on Cotter. Jon tells Gared to come with him after the situations. Jon and Gared are in the elevator and he learned that he was fighting for the North. He says that there was many men but none could've saved his brother, Robb Stark. They reach the top and Jon asks why he wants to be a ranger. Jon tells him that he must stand with the men of Night's Watch despite their differences. After that, he tells him that he'd say he'd get used to the cold, but he says that Gared won't. He smiles and walks away. "The Sword in the Darkness" At the wall, Gared is practicing his sword skills and then Frostfinger calls a meeting. He tells them they will now take their vows while Finn gets angry at Gared for 'stealing his knife'. They later on go to say their vows at the Weirwood tree. While on the way, Jon tells him that he must be brothers with Finn even though he may be a jerk. Gared approaches him and can end up making things (somewhat) right with each other. They reach the tree and say their vows. Once Gared returns, he is surprised to hear he has a visitor at the Night's Watch. It is his uncle, Duncan. Duncan tells him about the North Grove and says that at the earliest opportunity of going north, he should take it to find the North Grove. Duncan leaves while Gared walks over to the elevator that leads atop the wall and Finn and Cotter ask about of what his uncle was here for. Gared refuses to tell them and they enter the elevator. Later on, Gared is shocked once he sees Britt Warrick arriving at the wall. He approaches him, "Well if it isn't the fuckin' pig farmer." Frostfinger asks what the problem is with the two of them and eventually gets them to move along. Jon tells Gared about going to Craster's Keep. He warns him that Britt is also going with. Gared walks over to Cotter and Finn and talks about going to Craster's. Cotter reveals that he took the North Grove map from him, while Finn runs off because of his disbelief of the North Grove, Cotter reveals that he is a wilding and he was going home no matter what. Finn speaks with Gared atop the wall about Cotter. Finn leaves while Britt arrives. He attacks Gared, after fighting with Britt - Gared gets the choice to 'leave him', 'make him suffer', or to kick him off the wall. Either way ends up Britt dying at the end. Finn witnesses this and runs off. "Sons of Winter" The episode begins with a shot of Britt's corpse. Gared is seen in restraints and Frostfinger tells him he knew he was a killer since he first arrived. Gared can defend himself by saying that he attacked him. Finn approaches Frostfinger and depending on if you made friends with him in the previous episode, he will either throw you to the wolves or defend you. Frostfinger says he killed a man of the Watch and says he must pay for it. Jon tells Gared that he broke his vows and says goodbye to him. Frostfinger then puts him inside a cellar and shuts the door. Later on, Gared is sitting in his cellar and hears a few men of the Night's Watch talking. They leave for a moment while Cotter approaches the gate, he ends up getting Gared out of the cellar and the two of them escape. The two encounter Finn if Gared made friends with him in the previous episode, Gared gets the choice to bring Finn along or refuse to. The three (or two) desert the Night's Watch. A while after, Gared and Cotter (also Finn depending on your choices) run into a few Wildlings. Cotter gets stabbed in the shoulder with a spear, Gared can choose to stay hidden or help Cotter. Gared (and Finn, determinant) fights off the Wildlings, and one gets away. One takes off with the food and Gared can kill her. Gared picks Cotter up and they keep on moving. Gared and Cotter (and Finn, determinant) arrive at a hut and Cotter asks Gared to look around for water to clean his shoulder wound. Gared searches a hut and a wildling named Sylvi points her spear at him, threatening to gut him like a fish. Cotter shows up and reveals that Sylvi is his sister. Cotter says that Gared (and Finn, determinant) are friends. "A Nest of Vipers" In the Northern Forest, Gared is tending to a campfire while Sylvi talks about how they will go join the King Beyond The Wall, and not to the North Grove. Finn will be present in the conversation if he came with you in Episode 4. Cotter talks about how Gared needs to go North but Sylvi refuses to go there. Finn also says that Gared shouldn't go to the North Grove cause he doesn't believe in it and leaves the conversation angry. Gared can go talk to him after and tell him to go to the fire and says, "I better get warm before I die." Gared goes over to Sylvi and they spot a rabbit. Gared will be prompted to shoot the rabbit, there are two, giving the player two chances. The two of them are talking about who they've lost, and then Cotter (and Finn, determinant) yell for help, frightened by the Wights that have come. The three (or four, determinant) fight against the Wights, Cotter is unable to fight due to his arm. Gared says that they can't die, and Finn claims that anything can be killed, and attacks the Wight. The Wight ends up stabbing Finn in the stomach and he falls against the tree. If Finn isn't there, Gared stabs the Wight in the head but it isn't enough and Cotter finishes the job by chopping the head off. Gared cries, "Why won't they die?" And Sylvi tells him that he must use fire, Gared kicks one wight into the fire and grabs a torch to hit the other ones. Once they deal with the Wights, if Finn is with you, he will be dead from the spear in his stomach, if not, the three of them make for the North Grove while more Wights run towards them. Gared, Cotter and Sylvi are not seen for the rest of the episode. "The Ice Dragon" Gared, Sylvi and a wounded Cotter are moving closer towards the North Grove. While trying to ease Cotter's pain, Gared discovers a deer corpse covered in fresh blood. Gared also notices claw marks on a nearby tree. Suddenly the group is pursued by the animal responsible, a large polar bear. Gared, Sylvi, and Cotter flee across a frozen lake. Gared stays behind to fight the polar bear, giving time for Sylvi and Cotter to escape. The polar bear disarms Gared, and he is unable to retrieve his sword. Unarmed, it forces Gared to retreat back to Sylvi and Cotter. The polar bear pursues, but its massive weight breaks through ice. Both the polar bear and Gared fall into the water. Gared surfaces from the water and is rescued by Sylvi and Cotter. The polar bear chases the group, forcing the three to flee to an unknown camp for refuge. When they arrive, one of the locals reveals himself to be a warg, who then leaves the body of the polar bear pursuing them. Immediately, the animal gives up chase. Gared, Sylvi and Cotter are then captured by the camp's warriors. They are sent to speak with their leader, a woman named Elsera. After Gared reveals he was sent by House Forrester, she tells the three that they are in the North Grove. Elsera protects the grove along with her brother Josera; the warg who followed the group in the guise of a polar bear. However, Elsera notices the grove will soon be attacked by wights. Gared goes with Elsera, Cotter is moved to another part of the encampment to rest, and Sylvi is bound with rope and is watched. After fighting the wights, Sylvi warms Gared about the dangers of the Grove and that they took Cotter away. She then asks to euthanize him with night shade, to which Gared can either agree or refuse. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gared has killed: *Numerous counts of Frey soldiers *Unnamed Bolton Soldier *Unnamed Whitehill Soldier (Determinant) *Britt Warrick *Barbara (Alive) *Nancy (Caused, Determinant) *Unnamed Wildling Spearwife (Alive and Wight) *Rose (Alive and Wight, Determinant) *Finn (Wight, Determinant) *Cotter (Out of Mercy) Non-Canon Deaths If Gared fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for him to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen. Gared will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Gared can die. Relationships Duncan Tuttle Duncan is Gared's uncle. They have a close relationship. Duncan tried to advise and help Gared in anything he needed. Gregor Forrester Gared was Gregor's squire. It was Gared's job to protect Gregor and serve him. Although, they had a positive relationship. Bowen Gared and Bowen shared a slightly tense relationship; Bowen often ordered Gared around, though Gared did not seem to mind much. Talia Forrester Gared and Talia seem to have a close and friendly relationship. Gared thanks her when she tells him she is sorry for what happened to his family and he accepted her gift of a necklace before leaving to the Wall. Talia was the last person to speak to Gared before he left Ironrath. Elissa Forrester Gared remarks that Elissa was 'always good to him'. This suggests she may have treated her like one of her own children. Ryon Forrester Gared did not envy Ryon's place as the fourth born son of the family. Lord Ludd Whitehill Though the two never met, Ludd wants "justice" for the deaths of one (or two) soldiers after Gared fights them at his pig farm. After hearing he was sent to the Wall, Ludd is outraged, but does nothing to bring him out. Britt Warrick Gared and Britt have a very hostile relationship, especially after he killed his family. Ever since he killed one or two of Britt's men, Britt swore vengeance on Gared, and later lies to Ethan that he killed his men unprovokedly. Later, when Britt was sent to the Wall, to which Gared is especially furious about. Britt, feeling mutual, starts taunting him and calling him "pig farmer". This culminates in a fight between them, regardless of whether Gared gets enraged or not. Gared then has the option to either brutally finish him off and not care of the Night's Watch or honor their vows and leave him to bleed out. Ramsay Snow After running away from the Red Wedding, Gared is horrified to hear Ramsay flay a man alive on a whim, but tries his best to hide himself. If Gared runs, he never encounters Ramsay, but is particularly nervous about his wrath later on. If he stays still, he is disgusted and horrified to see the flayed corpse of Ramsay's victim. Either way, even though the two never met, and Gared shows no respect for the Boltons, Gared is scared of Ramsay. Appearances Game Of Thrones Trivia * Gared is the only playable character that is not related to House Forrester, he only lives there with his uncle who serves as the Castellan of Ironrath. * Whenever Gared dies, he will make a sound as if he is actually shutting down from his wounds. This is what fans mostly like Gared for, as they find his death screams and faces somewhat hilarious than mortifying, and even made some memes about his deaths. * Gared and Mira are the only playable characters who are playable in all six episodes. ** Rodrik is playable in Episodes 2-5 (or 2-6 if he was saved in A Nest of Vipers) ** Asher is playable in Episodes 2-5 (or 2-6 if he was saved in A Nest of Vipers) * Gared is the only playable character that survives throughout the whole season no matter what decision the player chooses. ** Mira, Asher, and Rodrik can either live or die and Ethan dies no matter what. References Category:The Night's Watch Category:Playable Characters Category:House Forrester Category:Squires Category:Rangers Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Antagonists